<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>8 Hours by c4445698</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571539">8 Hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4445698/pseuds/c4445698'>c4445698</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Dirty Talk, M/M, adult toys, 七年之癢, 已婚關係, 情趣角色扮演</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4445698/pseuds/c4445698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Len度過了他覺得人生最難熬的八小時</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>8 Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「晚上應該沒有什麼東西要買回來吧？」Len穿著西裝站在門口，問著自己的丈夫Barry。<br/>
「我再確認一下再發訊息給你，但我記得是沒有。」Barry說，Len點點頭，穿上了皮鞋後準備出門，當他轉身時，沒有看到Barry的臉有一點難過。<br/>
Len走出門，拿出車鑰匙按下開鎖按鈕，聽見了車子解除了警報器之後，發動引擎，到車上路。<br/>
距離到公司時間還有二十分鐘，他不知道接下來的八小時是他人生中最難熬的八小時。</p><p>八點十分，Leonard Snart已經坐在自己的私人辦公室內，開始處理著他一天的行程，通常第一件事情是開啟信箱看看公司內部或是合作對象有沒有什麼信件，五分鐘後他正在回覆一封郵件，私人用的手機螢幕亮了起來，通知欄寫著Barry傳了一段影片，這不常見，Barry一向很少在辦公時間傳訊息給自己，除非是緊急事務，不然他們聯繫通常都是午休時間，他拿起了手機點開。<br/>
縮圖是一片白，他原先以為是什麼影片開場，他還是點進去看了，但影片出乎他意料之外。<br/>
那一片白是Barry以前上班時後穿的實驗室白袍，一開始先是遮住了鏡頭，顯然是在調整攝影機，接著畫面出現的背景是他家的餐廳，Barry除了臉以外的地方都入鏡了，他把一隻腳給踩上了椅子，白袍的底部因為動作而分開，可以清楚看到他底下什麼都沒穿，陰莖還微微翹著，他從口袋拿出了一根試管，接著往自己臀後面塞，雖然聲音很小，但能很清楚聽見輕微的嘆息，Len很熟悉這聲音，就如同以往做愛時後，每次進入他體內都會發出的滿足聲。<br/>
Barry把白袍上面唯一的扣子給解開，身體整個袒露在鏡頭前面，握住試管的手開始上下移動，試管在他體內進進出出，同時發出小小聲的呻吟，影片就在這裡結束，吊人胃口意猶未竟，Len離開了影片視窗，當他正想打字回Barry時，又立刻出現了一行訊息：『我需要更大更粗的東西來填滿我。』<br/>
Len用手摀住嘴，若有所思，因為他正在思考今天午休過後提早回家執行他的假期可行性有多高，但今天下午有一個會議要開，顯然機率很低。<br/>
『放心，我回家以後一定會徹底填滿你。』他只是回覆了這句以後，把手機螢幕給朝下，繼續工作，雖然他已經被那段差不多只有三十秒的短片給弄到微勃了。</p><p>工作進度目前都很順利，現在時間是九點十二，離他回家時間還有七小時多一些，放在螢幕前面的私人手機突然又跳出訊息，不意外的又是他丈夫傳來的，他像是做虧心事的小孩一樣，先看了一眼玻璃外的辦公室，確定大家都沒在注意這裡之後才點開。<br/>
一開始畫面是平拍，但有點偏低，地點似乎是在他們的床上，Barry穿著白色護士服，並且還帶著小帽，他手上拿著一個板子，就像是醫院查房的護士那樣，而病人坐在床上那般抬頭看他，後來Barry站起身，Len才發現他穿的護士裙短的有點誇張，幾乎是原本裙子的1/4長而已，而且他還穿著吊帶襪，那條吊帶連接上去就是Barry的內褲。<br/>
Barry對著鏡頭眨眨眼，就像是有人在和他對話那樣回應，他得說他丈夫的演技越來越好了，接著他臉紅了，他把板子給放在床上，不斷的回頭看門外，就像是擔心有人會走過去一樣，然後他拉住自己裙子的下襬，慢慢的往上掀，裡面是一條白色的蕾絲內褲，Barry的陰莖就包覆在那條內褲裡面，如果稍微再看仔細一點，前端還有點濕，他又看了門外，接著把自己的裙襬給放下，原本以為就這樣了，但Barry下一步是坐到床邊，眼睛看著鏡頭，畫面就這樣結束了。<br/>
Len跳出影片之後才看到Barry發了一句話：『需要幫你的小弟弟做健檢嗎？』<br/>
Len覺得自己的陰莖在褲子裡面抽動了一下，『我要你用嘴來幫我做檢查，不論是哪一張。』<br/>
Barry立刻已讀，然後又傳了一張照片過來，是他側臥在床上，他一隻手拉開內褲後面的照片，『我會用這張嘴來幫你做檢查♥』雖然根本算不上露點，但Len真的覺得自己需要去廁所解決一發，但他忍住了，他晚上會讓Barry知道打擾自己上班是不應該的。</p><p>Len其實本來下定決心不要再看任何他丈夫發來的訊息，那真的太影響工作進度了，可是他又很怕Barry發來的是其他更重要的訊息，例如家裡失火了、遭小偷之類的，所以他還是會打開Barry傳給他的訊息，例如現在。<br/>
又是一段影片，Barry這次換上了紅色的薄紗內衣，或者該說是性感睡衣，他回家時候真的要好好問Barry他到底準備這些東西多久了，而且為什麼是選今天，明天才是他們的結婚紀念日，這種東西可以在他現場表演的，比起看影片，Len更想看現場。<br/>
這次的地點依舊是在他們的床上，他跪坐在床上，先是看著鏡頭，然後視線往下飄，用雙手慢慢地拉開那件若有似無的紅色薄紗，露出他的乳頭，他抿著唇，慢慢的撐起身體，Len才發現他正用一根假屌在幹自己，他又看了鏡頭一眼，鬆開了拉住薄紗的手，轉往玩弄自己的乳頭，還發出嬌喘。<br/>
Barry在交往時候乳頭是沒什麼感覺的，但自從和自己交往甚至結婚之後，乳頭已經被調教到一定敏感程度了，Barry自慰到一半，影片就停止了，他跳出影片視窗，Barry發了一句：『好寂寞，我想要你的老二。』<br/>
Len這次終於離開了辦公室，走向了廁所，隨便進了一間隔間，脫掉了自己的褲子，直接拍了一張給Barry，Barry立刻也回傳了一張他後穴被假屌插著的模樣，Len深呼吸好幾次，才又忍住了在廁所打手槍解決的衝動。</p><p>午休前夕，他在想等下午休時後直接和Barry視訊，，現在十一點的影片都還沒傳來，他就已經想知道十二點的驚喜是什麼。<br/>
十一點十五，他的手機又亮了起來，Len覺得自己已經保持了平常心，他現在只需要想辦法保持冷靜，就算褲檔有反應也不會影響什麼。<br/>
Len點開了影片，地點在他們家客廳，而且是自己常坐的沙發看出去的景色，Barry一開始不在鏡頭內，然後他從右邊出現，穿著一套兔女郎裝，手上端著一杯威士忌加冰，是他最常喝的酒，他把杯子放在茶几上，然後對著鏡頭笑了笑，走到了鏡頭正前方，轉過身，黑色低胸馬甲不足以遮住整個背部，他背上的雀斑一清二楚，Len想起了他以前還曾經試著想搞清楚有多少，屁股那邊有一顆白色毛球，標準的兔子尾巴，Barry轉頭對著鏡頭微笑，突然間，他整個上半身往下彎，雙手撐在茶几上，整個屁股翹高，然後開始左右搖擺。<br/>
Barry整個人起身後，又正面面向了鏡頭，他慢慢的坐在茶几中央，兩隻腳也踩上茶几，整個就是等待被做更多事的模樣，他伸出舌頭舔了自己的嘴唇一圈，又對螢幕拋了一個飛吻，影片就到這裡結束了。<br/>
『我想吃你褲子裡的紅蘿蔔。』<br/>
『晚上我一定要把你幹到懷上一堆小兔子。』<br/>
Barry發了兔子、愛心、紅蘿蔔的表情圖案過來，再次強調他有多喜歡紅蘿蔔。</p><p>Len今天沒打算午休了，他在做最後的開會整理議程，他希望今天的會議能在兩小時內結束，最後一小時把資料給整頓好，然後準時下班，或是能提早下班更好。<br/>
他現在只想回去把他的丈夫壓在家裡任何一個地方幹到沒辦法起身。<br/>
說來好笑，他們結婚至少三年，每次紀念日或是任何日子前，他們其實也不會這麼精心準備，但不知道為什麼這次弄了這麼多花招出來，明年Barry最好要想更多花招出來給自己看，否則他不會滿足的。<br/>
當所有人都去午休時候，只剩下他一個人在私人辦公室裡面繼續處理文件，十二點二十準時發來訊息，在影片之前還有一條提示，叫他先戴上耳機，Len把耳朵上的藍芽耳機切換到私人手機上，接著才點開影片。<br/>
這次又是在客廳了，但位置是角落之前規劃來放聖誕樹的空位，Barry這物穿著紅色的啦啦隊服，手上甚至拿著彩球，Barry腳在地上點了兩下之後，音樂出現，他開始跳大腿舞，Len得說，他目不轉經的盯著那兩條長腿看，也同時想起那兩條腿每次做愛時都會緊緊纏在自己腰旁，突然的一個高踢腿，Len才發現Barry裙子底下都沒有穿，影片剩下十秒時候，Barry把彩球往旁邊扔，雙腳大開站在原地，雙手舉高，然後往後彎腰，他知道Barry的柔軟度很好，但沒想到有這麼好。<br/>
當他整個下腰接觸到地板時候，腿也慢慢跟著彎曲呈現M字腿的模樣，而裙子早就在下腰途中被掀開，整個下半身暴露的清清楚楚，Len其實注意到了Barry的右大腿內側好像有什麼痕跡，但沒來得及看清楚影片就沒了。<br/>
不過跳開影片視窗之後，Barry立刻發來了一張照片，是他大腿內側的字，『需要你的精液來補充能量。』還順便畫了個箭頭，刻意指向了後穴。<br/>
『你晚上得在跳一次大腿舞給我看。』Len說。<br/>
Barry發了個鬼臉圖案給他。</p><p>他其實可以告訴Barry接下來兩個小時不要傳影片來，他在開會，而且他覺得他說了，Barry應該會回他：『我可以傳，你可以不要看啊！』這類的字句，不過Barry說的也有道理就是了。<br/>
他開會到一半時，手機震動聲提醒他新的影片已經發來了，他就和一般商務人士一樣，開會時後使用手機，通常別人是因為還有其他手上的案子要回報，但他是在看丈夫自己拍的色情片，他小心翼翼的半遮掩起來，不讓其他人看到手機上的內容。<br/>
Barry這次穿著一套女僕裝，肩膀上有著白色蓬蓬墊肩，胸前是平口設計，但那明顯過低，因為Barry的胸口幾乎露出一大塊部分，只要稍微彎腰，就會看到乳頭，然後和護士服一樣的超低短裙，只是這次變成了黑色布料以及白色蕾絲疊加的布料，以及一雙白色絲襪，露出了大腿與裙子之間的絕對領域，Len開始猜測他裙子裡面有沒有穿內褲了。<br/>
就和先前的小型表演一樣，他對著鏡頭彎腰，果不其然都看到了乳頭，他看著鏡頭，像是沿著客人的視線往下，看見自己的乳頭被看見以後，也沒有害羞，他反而把胸前的布料拉的更低，就是讓客人看得更清楚，他重新站起來時，也沒有把衣服給整理好，乳頭就這麼露在外頭，他對鏡頭比了『噓』的手勢，然後慢慢撩起自己裙子，他沒有穿內褲，而且陰莖高高勃起，因為裙子很澎，所以看不出來，有一條粉紅色的線從他後穴延伸出來，左大腿上面用著蕾絲圓環固定著一個小型遙控器。<br/>
影片到這裡結束，不過後面又發了一張照片，他拿著一塊板子，寫著『今日特餐「我」』<br/>
『我迫不急待想吃掉你了。』Len快速的回覆訊息，接著繼續開會，少掉了一分鐘的會議內容，並不影響他的理解。</p><p>Len非常專注在會議上頭，以至於他忘記已經又過了一小時，Barry發影片來時候正好換他上台報告，他講解完並且回答完大家的問題才回到位置上，他拿出私人手機，再次確認身邊沒人注意到自己時後才解鎖螢幕，這次他先點開了圖片，Barry這次扮演的是動物，頭上戴著狗耳朵，脖子上戴著紅色項圈，Len放大看了之後還發現狗牌上有名字，他裸著身體，屁股塞了一條狗尾巴，手和腳甚至帶了造型手套和拖鞋，他就像是一隻真正的小狗，如果這隻小狗嘴裡面不是含著一根假屌的話會更像。<br/>
他這次沒有發任何性暗示的對話，但圖片倒是說明了一切，他又抬頭看了一眼台上正在演講的人，接著關掉手機所有聲音之後才開啟影片。<br/>
鏡頭一開始是對著一根假屌，然後Barry用雙手雙腳爬了進來，就像是一隻好奇的小狗一樣打量著假屌，他壓低上半身，屁股整個翹高，就和狗或是貓一樣警戒著，但也和所有寵物一樣，第一反應是伸出舌頭去嘗試這能不能吃，Barry開始舔著，舔著龜頭、柱身，從下往上，完全就是他習慣幫Len口交的技巧，接著是輕輕含入前端，但他的舌頭會不斷的在龜頭上畫圈，後來才是整根含入，Len看著影片都能回想起那種感覺，Barry就這麼忘我的不斷舔著那根假屌，整根假屌舔的濕漉漉的，他才看了一眼鏡頭，又故意盯著鏡頭，把假屌整根含到底，影片就到這裡斷了。<br/>
『假屌好吃嗎？』他故意問。<br/>
『都是塑膠味。』Barry回答，同時放了個嘔吐的符號。<br/>
『去漱漱口，我一個半小時後到家。』<br/>
Barry難得又發了一張動圖圖，他還沒換掉那身小狗裝扮，他盯著鏡頭，張嘴伸出舌頭，舌頭上有著一團白色固體，接著捲入口中，吞下，要不是看到下面那罐優格，就算那不像是精液，Len也會認為是精液，人精蟲上腦時候，不能指望做出什麼正確的判斷。<br/>
Len把手機給關掉，繼續回到會議中，同時希望會議能在一小時內結束，他可不想耽誤任何下班時間。</p><p>已經到了收尾工作，會議雖然稍微超過了兩小時，但還在可接受範圍，他一回到辦公室就是專注的處理，他原本預計準時下班，但Barry依舊在四點十幾分時候傳了訊息給他，但這次不是影片，而是連拍的照片，他全身裸體站在門口，脖子上綁著一條蝴蝶結，字卡拿在胸前，Len簡單的看了一下，字卡連起來就是：『I’m waiting for you come home.』最後一張笑容還特別燦爛。<br/>
Len嘆了一口氣，然後看了下時鐘，接著發訊息：『我40分鐘後到家。』<br/>
『不要超速開車啊。』<br/>
扣掉開車回家二十分鐘，他還有二十分鐘處理這些文件。</p><p>不到五點，整個辦公室的人都看到他們的上司打卡下班，準備迎接他的三天特休，那本來應該是快樂的才對，但他們的上司──Leonard Snart的臉就像是準備去做掉誰一樣恐怖。</p><p>如果是平常，Len一定會把他寶貴的BMW轎車給停好在走進門，但今天他只是開到車道上，最低限度的要求就是不要撞到任何東西而已，他直接走下車，連公事包和西裝外套都沒有拿，都丟在副駕駛座上，至少他還記得把車鑰匙拔下來上鎖，他直接走到自家門口，手握上了門把後直接擰開，Barry正好拿著一顆蘋果從廚房出來，他身上穿著最一開始的那件實驗室白袍，但和早上不同的是他這次裡面有穿一件內褲了。<br/>
Len走進門，反手把門給關上，並且把車鑰匙丟在鞋櫃上，脫掉鞋子後一步一步向Barry，走近，「你誘惑了我整個早上，你應該知道接下來的事情是你自找的。」Len拉下領帶，丟在地上，Barry只是在他停在自己面前時咬下一口蘋果，然後露出嘲諷的笑容：「我還怕你啊？」接著咬碎蘋果，吞下，而在吞下的一瞬間，Len抓住Barry的手和肩膀，把他往自己拉近，開始吻他，Barry鬆開手，蘋果掉到了地板上，但那已經不是最重要的了，他邊回吻，邊用單手解開Len的褲子時想著，短暫的分開時，Barry用著渴求的聲音求他幹自己，Len想也沒想就把陰莖直接幹入Barry已經擴張了一整天的腸道內，這很公平，他擴張了一整天，自己也忍了一整天。</p><p>三天的結婚紀念日假期，只有最後一天他們開著車去外面吃飯，剩下的從下班之後的兩天算起，他們都在屋子裡面做愛，Barry把那七套衣服都換上了一次，滿足了Len的要求。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>結果我還沒發喔(寫完超久<br/>欲求不滿的Barry最好吃(大聲<br/>感謝暗子陪我完成這篇(?<br/>最後Barry在吃蘋果，她還說：蘋果也是禁忌的果實呢<br/>老實說我沒想那麼多(?)只是覺得吃香蕉太老梗，葡萄又麻煩，因為本人討厭吃蘋果，所以其實蘋果一直不是我首選</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>